Daddy's Little Girl
by SpellMustang
Summary: This is based off my friend's rps and mine in which Ed and Al are staying with Roy and are some what considered his 'sons'


Spell sat at her window seat, in the house. Everyone was off doing their own thing and was free to do whatever they wanted to. Charm was off at the park, Edward and Alphonse where outside fighting, but not Spell. She sat inside thinking. It was hard to believe how far she'd come in the past years. Going from parentless to having the best dad ever…she sighed. How was she ever going to tell him how much he meant to her? How much it meant to have someone there, someone to hold you and hug you. It meant more than all the money in the world, and she had just gotten lucky that he happened upon her and her sister. It could have happened to anybody but it happened to them. They where the lucky ones, they where chosen and taken.

She continued to gaze outside, seeing a little of ed and al every now and then. But what she was most focused on was her dad. Roy was outside with the two boys, making sure neither got hurt in their 'quest' to get stronger. Spell shrugged she didn't understand why..Al had his body back and Ed had his arm back. Why did they need to spar so much? To tell you the truth she really didn't care, just as long as they didn't pull her into it. It always seemed to make her angry which then caused her to lose her cool..thus ending up in Roy being mad at the three. And she couldn't handle that, sure you kick her, slap her, bite her, bruise her. No problem. Send her after a mass murderer, alchemist gone crazy, or even after Ed when he's had one of his 'brat moments'. That was no problem for her…but if she ever upset Roy or disappointed him..it was all over.

Spell couldn't stand to upset the one whom had given her so much, a new home, a new life, a new chance. Who could? It tore her up. Roy meant everything to her, he was her daddy and she loved him. Sure she got made fun of at head quarters and yeah she got into fights. But, she didn't care. Deep down she was daddy's little girl..no matter how grown up the young alchemist tried to act. She couldn't run from what she was and she would never dream of trying to do so. Spell smiled and looked up at the stars, remembering what she had been told long ago when she had first come to live with Roy.

"Each star is a connection. A connection to someone dear and close to your heart, every person you ever loved had a star. And they where always with you, even if you couldn't see them they where there. Watching over you, smiling at you and loving you. And as long as you loved them they would have a star in the sky among the millions of others who cared about you." These words had offered a lot of comfort to her when she was little and even more now that she understood the words better. Roy had always been there…the perfect father. And Spell…well she wasn't the best daughter she could have been but she really tried. But, no matter how hard she tried nothing she did could ever show her dad how thankful she was to have him.

Spell looked out the window, failing to notice that the three had come inside and where standing behind her. "Thanks so much…" "Spell?" She turned around quickly and blushed. Roy's eyebrow was raised and he looked confused. "Daddy!" She grinned hugging him. "Whats all this about?" Roy asked, obviously confused. "I just…I want to thank you for everything dad! You saved me and sister..ed and al! You mean so much and I…I'm sorry it took so long to tell you this." Spell began tearing up. " You're the reason I'm not scared. You're the reason sister and I have a home! And I love you daddy!" She cried hiding her face in his shoulder. "You're the closest thing to a father we've ever known and you're the best!" Roy smiled and hugged her as she continued to cry into his shoulder. He shifted his head a little, signaling for Ed and Al to run off. To which they did and quickly.

Spell calmed down to sniffles after what seemed like forever, as she looked up at Roy. The man she loved and honored. The man who had given her a chance to start over. She smiled and hugged him again before slowly closing her eyes. Roy smiled and looked down at her, "Again Beth?..Really?" He laughed quietly as he lifted her and carried her up the stairs to her room. "Night sweetie." He smiled as he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. Just like old times, back when she was little. Roy smiled and walked out the room, passing ed and al as he walked. Both confused as to why he carried her up and why she was asleep. Roy just simply smirked, "What? She's my little girl."


End file.
